


[錘基] Invitation Card (盾冬有)

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 算是清水，不知道有沒有甜的故事XDDD





	1. Chapter 1

   

洛基匆匆在夜色中奔跑，剪裁合身的西裝和價格不菲的精緻皮鞋，此刻都成了他逃走的障礙，他忘了自己多久不曾這樣用盡全力奔跑了，他只知道自己必須盡快離開這裡，在那個人追上他之前，終於在他體力耗盡前，洛基來到了大街上，他眼明手快地攔了一輛計程車，在車子發動前他轉頭瞥了車窗外一眼，然後看見一張極度懊惱的臉，於是他笑了。

    回到家後，他將東西都丟在一旁，從衣櫃中取了一件浴袍便走進浴室中，隨意地沖了沖澡，他將自己泡進已經放滿溫水的浴缸中，緊繃的肌肉得到舒緩，洛基滿足地嘆了口氣，這時他才感受到過度使用肌肉的疲憊，還有隨之而來的痠痛，他不由得又嘆了口氣，放空一切思緒讓自己浸泡在溫水中，驀地，一張懊惱的臉就這麼闖進他腦中，他皺起了眉頭試圖讓自己不要再去想那個人，最後發現自己只是徒勞無力，他沉下一張臉滿心煩躁卻無處可發洩。

    洛基穿著浴袍，在吧台上為自己倒上一杯紅酒，另一側他的手機鈴聲響起，他走到客廳拿起手機，看了螢幕上顯示的名字，他猶豫了一會還是接了起來。

    「洛基！你終於接電話了，知不知道我打了多少通電話給你！怎麼突然就跑走了？」巴奇的聲音從另一邊傳來，語氣中帶著焦慮與擔心。

    「我沒事，就只是累了。」洛基隨意給了個最常見的藉口，縱使他知道對方不會相信，但他實在不想談論這個話題。

    「洛基，你和他……」巴奇有些猶豫，不知道該不該繼續問下去。

    「不要問！」洛基打斷了巴奇的問句，明確的表示不想回答。

    他們同時靜默了一陣子。

    「你先休息吧，我明天去找你，我們談談。」最後還是巴奇打破了沉默。

    「我不想談！」止不住的煩躁讓洛基幾乎要對巴奇大吼。

    「洛基，我總要知道是什麼狀況，我才能幫你呀！」巴奇有些無奈地說著。

    他安靜了下來，最終沒有拒絕也沒有答應，但巴奇知道他這已經是默許的態度。

    掛斷電話後，洛基有些茫然地坐在沙發上，他腦袋一片混亂，什麼也無法思考，他的視線無意間從桌上掃過，一張高雅的米色邀請函就放在桌上的一角，怒氣就這樣湧了上來，他忍不住將那張邀請函揉成一團丟進垃圾桶裡，所有的一切都是從這張邀請函開始的。

 

   時間回到一個月前。

   「要不要參加這次的慈善拍賣晚會？」巴奇拿著典雅的米色邀請函，詢問著洛基。

    這次的慈善晚會由史塔克企業主辦，史塔克企業每五年辦一次慈善晚會，大部分的邀請函都是內定的，當然也有部分做為公關向外釋出，每一次不曉得有多人為了這些票搶破頭，畢竟就算機會微乎其微，這也許多人一生中唯一能和東尼．史塔克搭上線，再退一步來說，能參加這場慈善會的也幾乎都是站在頂端的那些人，無論是政商名媛或是各大明星，能多一個結識的機會，都是值得讓人把握的。

    不過這張眾人搶破頭的邀請函，巴奇卻很輕易地拿到了，更準確地說，這張邀請函是給洛基的，身為一個近幾年人氣跟買氣都相當高的作者，這次他捐了一本簽名書加上一份手寫稿做為拍賣品，主辦方當然也送了邀請函請他出席這次的晚會。

    洛基以“希德斯頓”為筆名，是近年來人氣很高的作者，各大文學獎也拿了不少，但見過他的人卻不多，他從一開始就表明不參加任何宣傳或公關活動，從他出版第一本書開始，到現在十幾年的時間，他真的就一次也沒出席過任何的活動，包括領獎。

    事實上不只不參與活動，洛基連簽名也不太願意，目前有過他簽名的簽名書不超過十本，每一本都曾經被炒到很高的價錢，這次他不但拿出了一本簽名書，還加上第一次釋出的手寫稿，可以想見到時會有多搶手，因為這次的活動，巴奇才知道原來洛基的粉絲也不少豪門千金，聽東尼說已經有不少位女士在打聽這套書的訊息，而且每個都一副是在必得的模樣，他其實也挺意外的。

    「你難道不知道我不出席這類的活動嗎？」洛基一臉鄙視地看著巴奇。

    「我當然知道，我有這麼不敬業嗎！」身為洛基的責任編輯，他怎麼可能忘記這件事，「我請他們送一般的邀請函過來，不是捐贈者專屬的特殊邀請函，就用一般人的身分去看看如何？反正沒人知道你的身分，就順便去取材。」正因為知道洛基正在進行的新作品中有類似的片段，他才會有這個提議。

    聽到巴奇這麼說，洛基才接過邀請函，確認過時間後，他思考了一會，「好吧，那就去吧！」這類的慈善晚會他不是沒有參加過，只是時間真的是有點久了，他想去看看也好，也許會有些新的想法。

    當時他如果知道這場晚會，會讓他遇見那個人，會讓他如此狼狽，他肯定打死都不會參加，只是這世界從來沒有什麼早知道。

 

    晚宴當天史帝夫開著車載著巴奇來接他，看著那兩人一副恩愛甜蜜的模樣，洛基真的覺得有些礙眼，「你們到底是去工作還是去約會的呀……」

    「工作加約會，難得有這樣的機會嘛。」巴奇回得挺開心的，一點也不覺得在工作中約會有什麼不對，洛基忍不住翻了個白眼。

    「我說要不要我幫你介紹對象，等你自己有了對象，就不會老是覺得我們礙眼了。」說到這個，巴奇興致就來了，「看你喜歡什麼類型，不管男女，我總能幫你看看嘛，也不一定要再一起還是怎樣，當做交朋友也好，你別老是一個人窩在家裡。」一講到這個巴奇就開始唸了起來，洛基的朋友不多他是知道的，畢竟他那個性那張嘴真沒多少人受得了，他自己也是深受其害。

    「你不要自己談戀愛，就巴不得全世界都談戀愛，你們都在一起多久了，為什麼還跟初戀的高中生沒啥兩樣。」洛基一臉鄙視地看著前座的兩人，雖然史帝夫都沒說話，但洛基還是一併罵了下去，每次看到這兩個人像白癡一樣在談戀愛就覺得火大，尤其是看到史帝夫總讓他不由得想起另一個人，就更火大。

    「羅傑斯，叫你男朋友閉嘴，不然我可能會揍他。」看著還想說什麼的巴奇，洛基只好找另一個能制止他的人出面。

    史帝夫拉了拉巴奇的手，意示他別再說了，巴奇瞪了他一眼，又瞥了洛基一眼，最後默默地閉上嘴。

    「今天晚上有幾件拍賣物？」結束了沒什麼營養的話題，洛基總算有心思問一問晚上的情況。

    「包括你們兩個的品項在內，總共十五個件，資料在這裡。」講起正式，巴奇也拿出他該有的工作態度，他將準備好的資料遞給洛基，「你若看到有興趣的，也可以考慮下標，剩下的都在網路上競標了，你也可以看看，有幾件有趣的東西，現場會內挑選了五十件出來展示，也有專人介紹，網路上的競標一樣從八點開始，十點結束。」

    史塔克企業能收到的拍賣品絕對不少，當然不可能一一拿出來喊價拍賣，今天晚上挑選出來的十五件，必定是精品中的精品，而現場展示的五十件，亦有很高的收藏價值，當然價格必然不斐，但巴奇知道洛基手頭還算寬裕，要收一兩件回去不難，只是能讓他看上眼的很少，真不知道該說他眼光高還是過分吹毛求疵。

    史塔克企業分別為這十五位捐贈者準備了一份特殊的邀請函，凡持這十五張邀請函入場的，便是今晚的VIP，就巴奇所知除了洛基之外，包括史帝夫在內的十四位捐贈者，幾乎都出席了，真的不能來的也會有人代表參加，本來如果洛基不打算過來，他也會代表洛基出席，但洛基本人都來了，他卻拿著這份邀請函代表洛基參加，想想也很奇怪，於是他跟東尼知會了一聲，便和洛基一起拿一般邀請函入場。

    史帝夫在離會場還有一小段的位置讓他們下車，洛基本來就打算低調，當然沒打算跟拿著特殊邀請函的史帝夫一起入場，在下車前，史帝夫也不管洛基還在車上，拉過巴奇就吻了上去，接著又在那邊叮嚀不准收別人的電話號碼、名片，不准答應別人的邀約，離奇怪的人遠一點。

    史帝夫還沒說完，洛基已經聽不下去，乾脆自己先下車讓他們兩個去難分難捨的，他在車外看著車內那對笨蛋，看著史帝夫那頭金髮，心裡默默地閃過一些情愫，偶爾極其偶爾他也會羨慕巴奇，能和心愛的人心意相通，能得到一份完整的愛，能被那樣寵愛著，但他更清楚他已經沒有這樣的資格，他此生大概是無法得到那份他想要的愛了，洛基是個現實而理智的人，所以他不會讓自己沉溺在這樣的情緒裡太久，不過眨眼睛他已經平復自己的情緒。

    「我還以為你打算跟他一起進去了。」等到巴奇終於下車，洛基還是忍不住冷諷了一句，只是顯然被男朋友哄的很開心的巴奇一點也不在意，還對他開心的笑著，洛基也無力再說什麼了。

    雖然距離會場還有一小段距離，但這附近的區域都被精心裝扮過，他們兩個一邊散步一邊欣賞這些裝飾，倒也挺悠閒愜意的，他們就一路走到了會場，會場內布置得相當高雅，然而仔細觀察就能發現那些素雅的裝飾，每個可都是造價不斐，每個細節裡都透露出低調的奢華，而拍賣會場的主舞台就真的布置的美輪美奐了，果然是東尼的風格。

    他們向服務生要了飲料和一些小點心，找個空位便坐了下來，距離開場還有半小時，台上有開場表演，大部分的人或站或坐，其實都在閒聊，沒有太多人關心台上的表演，開場前的時間就是拿來攀關係、套交情，或是敘舊或是認識新朋友，他們這區是一般入場區，絕大部分的人都是為了拓展人脈而來，拍賣對他們來說反而是次要的，洛基和巴奇就只是來看看的，他們的打扮也不像是有特別身分的人，洛基本想著他們就看看就好，應該沒有他們什麼事，只是太久沒參加這類的晚宴，他一時間到是忘了，也有不少人是會趁機獵豔的。

    洛基一直都是知道自己的皮囊算是很不錯的，不過他的個性和氣質偏向陰冷，所以真有勇氣前來搭訕的其實並不多，但巴奇就不一樣了，巴奇的外型不比他差，無論何時總帶著笑意，看起來又溫和有禮有不失風趣，從前在學校裡巴奇就是桃花不斷的，圍繞在他身邊的向來男男女女都有，一直到現在也還是如此。

    從他們入座到現在大約兩個小時，巴奇已經拒絕了第三位想要和他交換電話的女孩，一旁還有看來極有可能過來搭訕的第二位男士，洛基在一旁冷眼看著，終於能理解為什麼史帝夫會這麼不放心的交代一堆事情，他現在有點同情史帝夫了，同時也對於這些一直來打擾他們的無聊人士感到了不耐煩。

    「巴奇。」洛基在發現了真的有人打算要當勇者，前來向他搭訕之前，先開口喚了巴奇。

    「怎麼了？」巴奇有些疑惑的望向他。

    洛基將人拉近，以極親暱的姿態在巴奇耳邊低語，「我現在有點同情史帝夫了。」

    巴奇無奈地看著洛基，對於他那有些打趣的笑容不以為意，同時也察覺那些還在一旁觀望，對他們有點興趣的人少了不少，沒有離開的人看來短時間內也不會再過來，巴奇也就樂得配合著洛基，事實上他們這樣互相配合也不是第一次了，之前在學校時，彼此如果遇到死纏爛打糾纏不清的，他們也常將對方抓出來當擋箭牌。

    他們總算是能專心地看著台上的人介紹拍賣品，期間洛基甚至挺有興致地對某個拍賣品喊了價，但後來價錢超過了他的上限也就算了，只是好玩而已，那東西在他心中可沒有那個價。

    拍賣品一件一件地拍了出去，中間穿插表演緩和著現場的氣氛，不知不覺時間也就過去了，晚會也來到了後半段的時間，洛基的書是這場晚宴的壓軸，其實他的書不算是最有價值的拍賣品，只是他太過神秘，又是第一次拿出手寫稿來，詢問度竟然意外地高，東尼也就順勢把這套書放到了壓軸。

    洛基本來以為他能坐到最後，看著他的書到底能賣到什麼價錢，只是這個晚上，命運之神似乎是不打算放過他了，當他看著略顯福態的中年男子微笑地對他身旁的人說：詹姆士好久不見。然後巴奇沉下了一張臉，洛基突然覺得他今天晚上不該來參加這場晚會的。

    「您好，好久不見。」巴奇硬擠出笑臉敷衍著對方，但對方明顯帶著意圖的打量眼神，還是令他皺起了眉頭。

    「聽我秘書說看見你了，我才過來跟你打聲招呼，剛剛的玉雕擺件是我拍下來的，你的朋友好像也有興趣，不然就轉送給你朋友吧，晚會結束後一起去喝個兩杯，當做交個朋友如何？」彷彿看見獵物的眼神，從巴奇身上轉到了洛基那邊，一次見到兩個美人，他可沒打算放過那一個。

    「不用了，晚會結束後我男朋友會來接我們，請恕我們無法答應你的邀約。」巴奇直接擺明了自己有男朋友，希望對方能知難而退，只是大概無法這麼順利。

    「我送你們回去也可以呀，交個朋友而已，別這麼緊張嘛，一起喝個酒你的朋友就能拿到那件價值不斐的玉石擺件，對你們也沒什麼損失吧，再說過了今晚，也許你就不想要那個男朋友了，也說不定喔。」那名中年男子嘴角泛起了不懷好意的笑容，看著令人生厭。

    「不用了，被髒東西碰過的東西，我可不想要，髒了。」聽著對方一直將話題拉到自己身上，洛基開口冷諷了一句，哪來的髒東西，也敢妄想他。

    「你這話什麼意思！」大概是從沒被人直接嘲諷過，對方語氣也不善了起來。

    「字面上的意思，是聽不到還是聽不懂人話，該去看醫生了。」洛基冷笑著，這點功力也敢來他面前囂張，欠人罵吧。

    發現了這邊的情況，一旁的侍者也趕緊前來了解狀況，一邊調解兩方的衝突，也一邊向上呈報。

    場面一時僵持不下，巴奇不想跟對方再繼續糾纏下去，拉著洛基打算先離開。

    「詹姆士，我可是看你們姿色不錯才開了這樣的條件，你們可不要敬酒不吃吃罰酒喔！」男子氣惱極了，他身邊可從來沒人敢這樣不給他面子的。

    「你想讓我男朋友吃什麼罰酒呢？」帶著怒氣的嗓音從他們身後傳來，他們轉頭一看才發現是東尼和史帝夫帶著幾個人過來了。

    史帝夫快步走來，一把將巴奇拉過身邊，一隻手直接摟在巴奇的腰上，護衛他的同時也宣示著主權。

    「我說那個什麼螺絲還是漢斯來著的，我這辦的可是慈善晚會，你當這裡是哪裡？酒吧還是妓院，發情也不看一下場合。」身為東道主的東尼一臉寫著就是我很不爽的表情，在他的地盤竟然有人敢騷擾他的朋友，這讓他太沒面子了。

    「呃，沒有沒有，只是開個玩笑而已，那個我還有事，先走了。」發現自己似乎惹到不該惹的人，對方立刻灰溜溜地跑了。

    「跑得挺快的，別在讓他進來了，去查一下對方和我們公司在哪些方面有合做，如果不是什麼大客戶，就可以停止合作了。」東尼念了兩句，又向身旁的人交代後續的處理方式。

    史帝夫理所當然地在一旁問著巴奇有沒有受傷之類的，拜託對方連碰都沒碰到他們一下好嗎……洛基在一旁像個局外人般冷眼看著一切。

    「哈哈，本來只想來看看史帝夫的男朋友到底是有多性感，沒想到還能看一齣英雄救美。」豪邁的嗓音帶著笑意，從東尼身邊傳來，剛才有些混亂他們也沒有注意到有誰跟了過來，聲音的主人倒是讓不少人都嚇了一跳。

    聽見那有些熟悉的嗓音，洛基不由得愣了愣，他下意識地偏過頭看向聲音的主人，然後視線對上了正興致盎然朝他們走來的人，他的視線一對上那雙漂亮的藍眼睛，洛基想也不想的轉頭就跑，完全不管誰在身後大喊他的名字，就這樣徑直奔向大街，攔了計程車就走，最後只在離去前透過車窗看向那張懊惱的臉，於是他笑了，心中滿溢著不知是悲是喜的情緒。

 

    索爾從沒想過參加一場晚會，竟然可以見到他找了十年的人，這十年來他一直沒有放棄過尋找洛基，只是訊息就像石沉大海一般，他始終找不到洛基的下落，漸漸地他也有些半放棄的狀態，人還是再找，只是他已經不敢抱太多希望，有時候他也會想就讓洛基自己一個人安靜地過他想要的生活，或許也很好，只是沒有見到他的人，索爾始終無法安心。

    索爾也曾想過如果他們再見面會是什麼樣的場景，洛基可能會不認他，這個機率挺高的，也許還會用看陌生人的眼神看著他，對他說初次見面，洛基也有可能會衝上來揍他，雖然他不知道洛基為什麼生氣，但是如果讓他打一打，洛基就願意跟他回家，那也沒有關係，反正他皮粗肉糙，打幾下也不會怎麼樣，反而是洛基的手可能會很痛，然後會更生氣。

    索爾當然也想過洛基可能會看到他就跑，這個時候除了追上去，他似乎也沒有其他的辦法，他找了這麼久的人，他怎麼能忍受洛基在他面前消失，但他終究沒有追上他，索爾透過車窗與洛基對視了一眼，洛基的眼神中有太多他看不懂的情緒，他真的很想知道洛基到底在想些什麼。

    索爾呆愣地站在原地，心中滿是懊悔，他過了好一會才想起來他可以去問問史帝夫和他男朋友，他們似乎認識洛基，想通了這點後索爾立刻跑回會場，但史帝夫他們已經離開剛才的地點了，索爾向侍者詢問了之後才找到他們。

    索爾正想問問有關洛基的事，卻發現史帝夫和他男朋友以及東尼分別用不同的眼神看著他，他一時間反到有些不知怎麼開口。

    「你們認識洛基，是吧！」猶豫不過一瞬間，索爾隨即恢復了正常，他都找了洛基這麼久，怎麼能被這種小事阻擋。

    「是認識沒錯，不過沒有他的同意，我們不能告訴你有關他的任何消息。」巴奇好奇地打量著索爾，他已經從史帝夫口中知道了這個人的身份，但他還想不出這個人跟洛基有什麼關聯性，他是認識洛基最久的人，但仔細想想他其實對洛基了解的也不深，洛基不常說自己的事，尤其是有關家人的事，偶爾提起也指是草草帶過，洛基不想提他也就不多問，他也曾想過洛基一直這麼低調也許是再躲什麼人，會是眼前這個人嗎？目前他還不夠了解情況，暫時他必須以保護洛基為優先立場。

    「你和洛基是什麼關係？」史帝夫好奇地問，雖然索爾有些大而化之，但很少看他這麼失控。

    「他是我弟弟……」索爾停頓了一會，「嗯……領養的。」

    「哇喔，感覺有點複雜，不過基於身為一個朋友，我好心的提醒你一聲，你家弟弟的書正在拍賣中，如果有興趣出手要快呀！」聽著索爾說話同時注意著場內動靜的東尼，在看到希德斯頓的書正節節飆漲時，好心地又帶著看好戲的心態提醒了索爾一聲。

    「那個是洛基的書嗎？」對於藝術品向來不怎麼在意的索爾，只知道今晚有一副畫是史帝夫捐贈的，至於其他的他還真一點也不知道。

    「我猜大概有九成的機率是他的，不過這是我猜的，如果想知道答案就要看巴奇要不要告訴你囉！」東尼笑著看向巴奇，而巴奇只是對他挑挑眉，沒有回答這個問題。

    猶豫了三秒後，索爾加了一個價錢上去，原本有些熱鬧的會場突然安靜了不少，沒多久又變得更加喧鬧起來，這個價位一上去讓很多人都驚訝了起來。

    看見會場的反應，史帝夫跟巴奇也看了一下價錢，兩人也驚訝地對視了一眼，尤其是巴奇，他是最清楚這本書的價值的人，洛基確實是近幾年來人氣很高的作者，但也不到舉世聞名的地步，他的書相當熱銷，卻也還不夠被稱為世界名著，之所以會被放在壓軸也只是因為話題性夠而已，基本上他們認為如果能賣到五、六十萬的價錢就算很不錯了，那還是因為在這種場合大家都會哄抬一下價錢，而且在場的多的是花錢不手軟的富豪，有時候競價是為了面子而不只是商品的價值，結果索爾一出手就加了一百萬上去，怎麼能不讓會場譁然。

    更令人意外的是，竟然還有人跟著加錢，而且不只一位，只是都沒有索爾這麼豪邁，就是一般加價的幅度，來回了幾次後，索爾受不了又加了一百萬上去，這下就真的再沒人跟他爭了。

    最後一件拍賣品賣出去之後，整個晚會也就來到了尾聲，東尼上台簡單地說了些感謝的話，就開始了結束的秀。

    東尼帶著他們來到專屬的包廂，並取出他珍藏的好酒為他們各倒上一杯，「說說你們兩兄弟是怎麼回事吧！我們什麼都不知道，實在也不好幫你什麼。」東尼興致勃勃地說著，任誰都看得出他想看戲的意圖。

    索爾拿起酒杯喝了一口，他垂下眼眸盯著杯中閃著水光的液體，關於洛基的一切，也許他從來就不曾仔細思考過，「我們以前感情很好的，洛基小時候很黏我。」然而今天洛基的表現，卻讓這句話顯得諷刺又無力。

    他們兄弟感情很好，小時候洛基總黏著他，去哪裡都要跟，大人們總是戲稱洛基是他的小尾巴，但索爾不在意，他也很喜歡帶著洛基一起玩，他喜歡用軟綿綿的聲音叫他哥哥，喜歡他眼裡閃著光芒用崇拜的眼神看著他。

    就像一般的兄弟一樣，他們會吵架，但他們總是很快就和好，或者說他總會心軟就跑去哄洛基，誰叫他見不得洛基明明驕傲地不肯低頭，卻又委屈巴巴的樣子，他的朋友們老是笑他太寵弟弟，可是媽媽說要多照顧弟弟，他也不覺得哪裡不好。

    他們之間究竟是從何時開始變得疏遠？大約是從他上高中開始，他念了間外地的高中，學校強制住校，十幾歲的大男孩，離了家就像獲得自由的鳥兒般，一開始還乖乖的一個月回家兩次，但漸漸地因為社團、因為課業或是比賽什麼的，他後來都兩三個月才回一次家。

    當然他沒有忘記他還有個弟弟，每次回家都會帶東西給他，也會陪他一起出去，只是他們畢竟不在像小時後那般朝夕相處，索爾有了新的交友圈，洛基也開始忙自己的事，他門之間已經不如小時候那般親密。

    洛基的朋友不多他是知道的，他的心思太過敏感，對於那些抱著種種意圖接近他的人，他從來就不屑一顧，洛基雖然看似謙和有禮，但能真正能讓他放進心底的人不多，芙瑞嘉說自從他去住校後，洛基就很少跟朋友出門了，無事可做的他開始到公司幫忙，雖然是做些雜事，但洛基好像挺有興趣的，其他長輩也說他有天分，索爾聽了也覺得挺驕傲的，那是他的弟弟。

    洛基十八歲生日的時候，他答應他會提前回家幫他慶生，然而學期報告和球隊的高中聯賽加再一起，他就忘了這件事，那個周末洛基打電話過來，將他狠狠罵了一頓後，就再也不理他了，無論他打電話還是傳訊息，洛基都不回，搞到後來索爾也生氣了，他不是故意忘記的，洛基為什麼就不能體諒他一下呢！他們就這樣冷戰了近一個月。

    直到某一天，洛基突然打電話說要來找他，索爾有點驚訝，從小到大他們吵架從來都是索爾先低頭的，他隱約覺得洛基有點奇怪，卻又說不上為什麼，他問洛基怎麼了，洛基也說沒事，索爾想了想那天球隊有練習，他跟洛基約了練習完去吃晚餐，但是最後洛基卻沒有出現，他在練習完後收到訊息，說他翹課被抓到了，沒有辦法過去了。

    憑著從小到大的默契，索爾知道洛基有些不對勁，他很擔心他，星期五最後一堂課結束他立刻飛奔回家，看見他洛基很驚訝，但他還是沒說什麼，只是像從前一樣和他說著笑著，可是索爾卻覺得有個巨大的隔閡躺在他們之間，而他卻不知道為什麼。

    芙瑞嘉找了個機會告訴他，有關洛基的身世，原來洛基是領養的，叫了他十八年哥哥的洛基，原來跟他沒有血緣關係，可是那又如何，索爾並不覺得這有什麼，洛基永遠都是他的弟弟，但對洛基來說是很大的打擊，索爾生平第一次對自己感到懊悔，他怎麼沒有陪在洛基身邊呢，竟然還跟他冷戰，自己到底是有多幼稚。

    索爾試圖告訴洛基，他還是他的哥哥，他們還是兄弟還是家人，無論如何都不會改變，可是洛基拒絕這個話題，他說：索爾，請讓我一個人好好思考一下。於是他沉默了，後來洛基又告訴他，說他要去紐約念大學，想要暫時離開一陣子，最後他們都妥協了，同意讓洛基去紐約。

    在洛基念大學期間他們一直保持著聯絡，他也會去洛基的學校看看他，那幾年他們看似相處融洽，但再也回不去從前那樣的親密無間，他們之間的隔閡始終無法消除，無論他再怎麼努力都沒有用。

    他參加了洛基的大學畢業典禮，看著穿著黑色學士服的洛基，索爾依舊以洛基為傲，他知道洛基在學校的表現很好，也知道已經有很多間企業對洛基發出了邀請，典禮結束後他問了洛基關於畢業後的規劃，洛基沒有一定要回家裡的公司上班，他們都尊重他的決定，洛基說了還在考慮，他們約好時間他要來幫洛基搬東西回家。

    那是他們最後一次見面，他在他們約好的那一天到了洛基的宿舍，卻發現洛基早已將東西收拾一空，半點都沒有落下，他的室友說洛基早在五天前就搬走了，索爾打了洛基的電話，收到的只有電話暫停使用的回覆，他問了所有可能知道洛基下落的人，然而卻沒有任何人知道洛基去了哪裡，他試著用他所知道的所有管道去尋找洛基，這一找就找了十年。

    「我真的找了他很久，我也沒有一定要他回家或是怎麼樣，只是想再看看他，確定他很好，你們能幫我嗎？」索爾看向史帝夫和巴奇，語氣中有著懇求，雖然他很希望他們能再回到從前那樣，但索爾知道已經不可能了。

    「這個得等到我和洛基談過之後，才能回答你了。」雖然巴奇也挺同情索爾的，但是無論是身為一個朋友或是責任編輯，於公於私巴奇都必須以洛基為優先，他需要先知道洛基的想法，才能決定接下來要怎麼做。

    「謝謝你，請幫我告訴洛基，我真的很想他，我只想再見他一面。」索爾滿是感謝地對巴奇說著，然後他突然停頓了一會，直盯著巴奇看。

    「怎麼了？」看著索爾突然直盯著巴奇，史帝夫皺起眉頭，他剛想起身，巴奇就安撫地拍了拍他，要他不要動做。

    「你是洛基當初的室友？」索爾仔細地看了看巴奇，有些熟悉的感覺，卻又不太確定，畢竟當初也只是匆匆的幾句對話，而他心裡當時只想著要快點找到洛基。

    「是，我是。」巴奇笑了笑，剛才索爾提到那段時，他才想起來，當初索爾確實來找過洛基，不過那個人早就跑得不見蹤影了，一點聯絡訊息也沒留下，「不過我當時真的沒有騙你，洛基那時候真的沒有給我聯絡訊息，我們是後來才又遇上的。」這大概就是所謂的孽緣吧。

    「原來如此，洛基那邊就拜託你了。」索爾點了點頭，心裡也有著自己的盤算。

    「我會盡力。」巴奇也不敢把話說滿，畢竟洛基可不是個好說話的主。

 

    隔天早上巴奇算準時間，拎了早餐到洛基家，洛基打開門後，他倒是不太意外地看見洛基頂著兩個黑眼圈瞪著他，昨天聽完索爾的說法，他心裡隱約有些猜測，而洛基的反應只是讓他對自己的猜測多了幾分肯定。

    巴奇自己將們關上，逕自走向客廳將他買得早餐拿出來一一放好在桌上，洛基默默跟在他身後也沒說什麼，坐在沙發上後就拿早餐吃了起來。

    「你的書最後被索爾拍下了，價錢比我預估的高了好幾倍。」看著洛基吃得差不多了，巴奇才開始進入正題，以免影響到洛基的胃口，他覺得自己還挺貼心的。

    聽到巴奇的話，洛基又狠狠地瞪著他。

    「別瞪我，我跟史帝夫可是什麼都沒說，是東尼猜到得，然後索爾也不求證就拍下了，真的是眼都不眨一下，果然實力雄厚。」想起昨天的情況，巴奇還是不由得感嘆了一下，雖然他也已經從史帝夫那邊聽說了奧丁森家族財力到底有多雄厚。

    「他跟你說了什麼？」洛基冷冷地問著，但巴奇還是能感受到他有些微的情緒起伏。

    「說了一些你們過去的事、你的身世，還有他請我告訴他，他想再見你一面，不管你願不願意回去，他只是想再見見你，他不會強迫你什麼的。」巴奇仔細地看著洛基，想從他的反應中猜測他的想法，「那麼你呢？你想見他嗎？」

    洛基斂下眼眸，問著自己，他想見索爾嗎？他想很想，十年過去了，他對索爾的思念竟然沒有減少半分，反而越發濃厚，可是他不敢，他害怕索爾發現他的秘密，更不想聽他一再聲明自己是他弟弟，他該死的一點都不想當他弟弟。

    「那麼你呢？你跟他說了什麼？」洛基沒有回答巴奇，而是提出了疑問。

    「我說了要你同意才能給他你的聯絡方式，也答應了幫他傳話，其他的什麼都沒說，對了，他認出我是你大學室友了。」巴奇也不著急，洛基問什麼他答什麼。

    「呵呵，傻巴奇，就算你什麼都沒有說，但索爾現在可能已經拿到我的所有詳細資料了，搞不好現在他就在樓下等我們了呢！」他比誰都清楚，一但被找到，他就很難再擺脫索爾了，上次是因為他根本沒想到自己回離開，而自己也將線索斷得一乾二淨，索爾才會花了十年都找不到他，但是現在他已經有了防備了，以奧丁森家族的影響力，只要有一點線索，要找一個人不是難事，他是很難再躲開他了。

    「那我也沒有辦法呀！誰叫人家勢力龐大呢，我也不可能阻止他拿到你的情報呀。」巴奇似笑非笑地看著洛基，洛基的反應在他看來實在眼熟到他有點想笑，真難得看到洛基也有逃避話題的一天，看來索爾確實是洛基的死穴呀。

    洛基狠狠瞪了巴奇幾眼，卻什麼都無法反駁。

    「我知道你想保持低調的，或者說你之前就是為了不讓索爾找到你，才會如此低調，你雖然小有名氣，但終究也只是個作家，也沒有誰會硬要挖出你的情報的，但你也該知道，經過昨天索爾鬧了這麼一齣後，現在可是有一堆狗仔想知道你的消息，不管是身為你的責任編輯，還是身為你的朋友，如果你不願意告訴我你的想法，我實在不知道要怎麼幫你處理後續的各種情況。」巴奇很冷靜地分析了現在情況給洛基聽，事實上洛基也不是不清楚，他只是再逃避而已。

    洛基抿了抿嘴，最後還是妥協了，他也很清楚，這不是逃避就能解決的事，「你想知道什麼？」雖然他不想面對，但是以他對巴奇的了解，他覺得巴奇似乎知道他的秘密了。

    「想知道你們的關係，還有你到底打算怎麼做？」巴奇知道這些才是問題所在，索爾和洛基之間的問題，一直都是出在洛基身上。

    「我們的關係索爾不是說得很清楚了嗎？你還要問。」他們不過就是沒有血緣的兄弟，還能有什麼其他關係，洛基無言地笑了笑。

    「那是他的說法，我想聽聽你的，如果只聽他的說法，那我昨天就該感動得痛哭流涕，把你的消息全部一五一十地告訴他，畢竟按照他的說法，他是真的對你很好。」巴奇忍不住翻了個白眼，「你不要管他說了什麼，我想知道的是你怎麼想得？」

    他是怎麼想得？小時候的他是真的很喜歡索爾，他從小就知道自己在同儕間不是那麼受歡迎，他討厭那些帶著各種心思接近他，說要當他朋友的孩子們，他總是對他們不理不睬的，甚至會對他們惡作劇，但是就算那些孩子跟大人告狀也沒人會相信，因為他在大人面前一直都表現得很聽話乖巧，於是那些孩子們討厭他排擠他，但是他不在意，因為他有最好的哥哥。

    因為他幾乎沒什麼朋友，所以他總跟在索爾身後，而索爾也總會帶著他，不管做什麼有什麼都不會落下他一份，就算他跟別人吵架或打架，索爾也一定會跳出來維護他，所以他最喜歡哥哥了。

    可是再親密的兄弟也會吵架，更別說他不知從何時起就隱約覺得父親更喜歡索爾，他就像所有孩子一樣，希望得到父母得稱讚和認同，於是他開始會忌妒索爾，那幾乎是他們每次吵架的原因，只是索爾從不知道，而索爾也每次都會先低頭來哄他，他想他是被索爾寵壞了，所以才總肆無忌憚地在索爾面前耍任性鬧脾氣，誰叫他總會哄他呢。

    他從沒想過他們會分開，只是現實從來沒有想像中的美好，知道索爾要去住校時，他難過了好幾天，雖然索爾一再跟他保證會常回來看他，也無法安慰他的心情。

    他的朋友本來就少，索爾離開後他的社交大概少了一大半，他就從那時候開始寫文章的，因為洛基發現寫一些東西可以緩和自己的情緒，也可以轉移他的注意力，最初他也就是隨意的寫一些東西，卻意外的有了一些讀者，於是他才開始寫些架構比較完整的東西，這樣的互動方式他覺得挺不錯的，洛基的部落格其實經營了很久了。

    洛基也開始去家裡的公司幫忙，雖然都是幫忙一些雜事，說不上喜不喜歡，但做起來很順手，沒有什麼太大的問題，公司裡的叔叔伯伯都說他很有天分，他當時還想著，如果以後能幫上索爾的忙就好了，現在想起來，當初是多麼天真可笑。

    答應他會常常回來的索爾，其實只有一開始有常常回家，隨著他的課業加重，還有社團跟球隊的活動，索爾回家的時間越來越少，他常常兩三個月才能見到索爾一面，雖然索爾還是會陪他出去玩，也記得帶些東西給他，只是當他聽著索爾說著學校的事，或是時不時地要回覆社團的事或是球隊的事，洛基就覺得索爾離他越來越遠了。

    洛基知道他們都長大了，會有各自的生活圈，他再也不能像小時後那樣一直黏著索爾了，而索爾也不可能一直這樣寵著他，他應該要更成熟一點，所以他不曾向索爾抱怨過什麼，也在他面前表現的一如以往，只有他自己知道，他真的因為他們漸漸疏遠而難過。

    他的十八歲生日不是在周末，但索爾答應他會提前回來為他慶生，洛基滿心期待了好幾天，然而他的期待在那個周六一點一點地消失了，那天晚上洛基打了電話給索爾，他氣極了狠狠地痛罵了索爾一頓，接著不管索爾怎麼道歉討好他，他就掛掉了電話。

    索爾打了好幾通電話給他，他一通也沒接，索爾傳了無數封訊息給他，他也沒有回，最後索爾也生氣了，最後一封訊息裡，索爾說：為什麼你就不能體諒體諒我？他還是沒有回覆，洛基是知道的，索爾是真的很忙，不是故意忘記的，可是他也是真的很難過，很難過索爾忘記了答應過他的事情，心糾結得發痛，十幾歲的孩子不懂得排解自己的情緒，才會一股腦兒地全部發洩在索爾身上。

    他和索爾冷戰了好幾天，他沒有回覆索爾，而索爾也不再發訊息給他，但是洛基沒有告訴任何人這件事，芙瑞嘉幫他辦了生日宴會，在宴會結束後她鄭重地告訴他，有關他的身世，原來他並不是奧丁森家的孩子，他是領養的。

    芙瑞嘉說他的父親和奧丁是亦敵亦友的關係，他們都視對方為最強的對手，但也曾一起合作過，有句話是這麼說的，商場上沒有永遠的敵人，只有永遠的利益，他的父母意外過世時，他們一起去弔唁，當奧丁看著年幼的他和那些圍繞在他身邊各個不懷好意的親戚們，奧丁便決定要領養他，而現在他十八歲了，他們覺得是時候該告訴他了，同時也將勞菲森家族的遺產交給他。

    突如其來的訊息讓洛基不知該如何反應好，他在一片混亂中終於可以理解為何奧丁永遠喜歡索爾更勝於他，因為他們根本沒有血緣關係，接著洛基又想到自己根本沒有資格責怪索爾，更別說對他生氣，因為索爾真的沒有必要為他做這麼多。

    他想了很多，又好像什麼都沒想，儘管芙瑞嘉抱著他，一再對他說，他永遠是他們的兒子，是他們的家人，是奧丁森家的一份子，可是洛基不知道該怎麼回應她，最後她親了親他的額，要他好好休息別想太多，洛基點點頭答應了，在芙瑞嘉關上門的那瞬間，眼淚從他眼底滑落，他突然覺得過去的十八年歲月虛假得可笑。

    芙瑞嘉跟奧丁對他還是跟以前一樣，沒有什麼太大的改變，可是他卻無法再像從那樣面對他們了，洛基覺得很痛苦，不知道該怎麼辦好，這時他想起了索爾，他想找人聽聽他說話，他想知道索爾還會當他是弟弟嗎？還會像以前那樣寵著他嗎？他打了電話給索爾，說要去找他，索爾什麼也沒問就答應了。

    他生平第一次翹了課，不過他有打電話去請假，不然很快就會被發現了，索爾說他有球隊的訓練，約了訓練完後吃晚餐，洛基下午就到了索爾的學校，他隨意地在索爾的學校晃了一下，想知道索爾平常生活在什麼樣的地方，逛累了他就去了圖書館看看書。

他本來也沒有什麼特別的想法，只是當他聽到旁邊的女孩子們，邊收拾東西邊竊竊私語的說著，球隊的隊長好帥身材很好，還說球場邊好多人都沒有好位置了。

    洛基的心情有點微妙，聽到有人稱讚索爾，他也覺得很開心，那是他的哥哥，他比誰都知道索爾有多好，但是他又有些不開心，彷彿是有人覬覦了他最心愛的玩具，他猶豫了一會後還是跟著往球場移動了。

    索爾在人群中一直都是最耀眼的存在，洛基很輕易地就發現了他，同時也發現了他的超高人氣，球場旁真的不少女孩，雖然不全是索爾而來，但確實占了大多數，在球隊練習結束後，洛基想著那就直接去找索爾吧，他大概會嚇一跳，他穿越重重人牆到了休息區，然後看見索爾和一個女孩在接吻。

    他驚愣在當場，心臟彷彿被什麼東西狠狠地砸了一下，悶痛的感覺從心口漫延至全身，洛基甚至覺得那一瞬間他有些暈眩，他腦袋空白的無法思考，只是看著索爾和那個女孩漸漸走遠，索爾沒有發現他，而他也沒有追上索爾。

    洛基靠著牆，慢慢地坐在地上，在這之前他就隱約知道索爾有女朋友這件事，索爾沒有跟他提過，但從他們的一些對話中他猜得出來，他當時的心情也很微妙，那是一種不意外卻有些失落的感覺，想著索爾以後會很愛一個女孩，會時不時地提起她，會有一個人在索爾心中排在他之前，那時他只是覺得有些失落。

    他不知道是因為他心情很亂，還是打擊很大，或是他暫時無法定義他和索爾的關係，洛基沒有想到當他親眼看到索爾和他女朋友在一起，他會有這麼大的打擊，他覺得自己好像被拋棄了，在他這麼難過傷心的時候，索爾確和一個女孩在一起，對他來說那個女孩比自己重要，可是索爾明明就什麼都不知道，他沒有做錯任何事，但洛基無法壓抑那種委屈的心情，他搞不懂自己到底怎麼了。

    他用僅存的一絲理智傳了訊息給索爾，告訴他今天無法跟他見面，然後狼狽地逃回家去。

    洛基失眠了兩三天，從他見到索爾的那天開始，回家後他的情緒沒有平靜下來，在這個家裡的所有記憶都令他難過、混亂而且無法忍受，尤其是跟索爾有關的那些，他知道自己有點問題，但是他混亂地無法釐清問題到底在哪裡，洛基反覆思考了幾天後，他想也許他應該暫時離開這裡，他需要一個能讓他平靜地思考的地方，於是他對芙瑞嘉說他想去紐約念大學，芙瑞嘉雖然有些不捨但還是答應了他。

    索爾在星期五的晚上回到家，洛基有些意外，但又覺得開心，他想索爾還是關心他的，然而他卻不知道該怎麼面對索爾了，他試著假裝一切都好，像從前那樣對待索爾，但是已經不一樣了，他很清楚，而索爾似乎也有所查覺，索爾說想跟他談談，但他拒絕了，他不行他沒有辦法，然後他跟索爾說他要去紐約念大學，索爾很驚訝卻也沒再說什麼。

    他用大學四年釐清了自己愛上索爾這個事實，洛基確信自己從小到大都把索爾當哥哥看待，他實在搞不懂為什麼在他意識到他們的身分轉變時，他的感情也會跟著有如此巨大的轉變，最後洛基放棄了思考這個問題，因為無論他怎麼想，都想不出答案。

    他依舊跟索爾保持聯絡，不管怎麼樣他們還是名義上的家人，索爾偶爾也會來找他，但每一次跟他見面，都只是讓自己更加地肯定自己愛上索爾這個事實，他甚至不敢面對這個事實，比他是領養的這件事還要讓他更難面對，洛基不敢想像如果索爾知道會有什麼樣的反應，奧丁跟芙瑞嘉又會有什麼想法，他害怕知道答案，於是不斷地自我欺騙，卻還是沒什麼效果。

    索爾來參加他畢業典禮的時候，他還是挺開心的，當索爾問他畢業後有什麼打算，他只說還沒想好，洛基當然沒打算回家裡的公司上班，想到如果一起工作，每天要跟索爾一起相處那麼長的時間，他就覺得可怕，這感覺有點可笑，他以前明明巴不得每天都跟索爾黏再一起，只是他還沒想好要留在紐約還是回去挪威。

    原本猶豫不決的心，在索爾拿著手機裡的照片，跟他介紹他的新女友時，變得堅定不移，他要遠遠地離開索爾，永遠不再跟他見面，不然他早晚會瘋掉得，洛基臉上微笑地敷衍索爾，內心卻在咆哮。

    他在和索爾約好的五天前搬走，換了新的手機號碼，而且不在與從前的朋友聯絡，洛基知道奧丁森家族的影響力有多龐大，所以他必須將所有線索斷得乾乾淨淨才可以，他也沒想到，這一走，就是十年，他和索爾真的再沒見過面。

    想起以前的事情，洛基心裡真是五味雜陳，「他應該有跟你們說，我們小時候感情很好，那是真的，但我也從小就知道父親更愛索爾，索爾他從小就是眾人的焦點，而我永遠是他身後的陰影，是他的附屬品，小時候沒什麼感覺，但漸漸長大了，多少也會覺得不開心，不過索爾真的從小就對我很好，所以我也不是那麼在意。」

    「只是當我知道我的身世後，原本可以接受的事情，就突然變得不能接受了，我覺得自己過去十八年的人生好像都是謊言，我知道那不是誰的錯，也知道他們不是真的這樣對待我的，但是我就無法接受，我還愛著他們，只是不知道怎麼面對他們，所以我就逃走了。」洛基試著讓自己輕描淡寫地帶過，但他發現真的沒有這麼容易。

    「只有這樣嗎？洛基，你愛著他吧！你是愛著索爾的吧！」巴奇笑著看向洛基，而洛基則是狠狠地瞪了回去。

    「你知道自己現在是什麼樣子嗎？」巴奇又問，但他沒等洛基回答就逕自說了下去，「當初我發現自己愛上史帝夫，而我以為史帝夫不可能愛我的時候，那個時候的我大概就跟你現在差不多，我知道我當時是什麼樣子，那你呢？你知道你現在是什麼樣子嗎？」

    洛基緊緊地抿著嘴，一個字也沒有回答。

    「不考慮跟他說清楚嗎？」巴奇的提議讓洛基皺起了眉頭。

    「你都躲了他十年了，既然現在有個契機讓你們重逢了，你或許該考慮換個做法，若你不想，索爾不一定會來見你，但他應該無法接受再次失去你的消息這種情況，你很難再次徹底消失，如果不跟他說清楚，你們兩個就會一直卡在這裡，洛基，這對誰來說都不是好事的。」巴奇耐心地向洛基分析現在的情況，洛基已經被困了十年了，他不想看他再這樣下去，事情總該做個了斷，洛基才能繼續往下走，而索爾也才能放下他的執念。

    洛基沉默了好一陣子，像是在思考一般，「讓我再想一想。」最後他嘆了口氣，說出了這個答案。

    巴奇點點頭，他也知道不能把人逼得太緊，他只是不願意看著洛基這樣茫然無措，他也曾經經歷過這樣的時期，知道那是什麼樣糟糕的感覺，巴奇希望他能幫到洛基。

    「那我們來討論一下工作的事？」私事談完了，巴奇可沒忘記他還有公事要談。

    「什麼事？」洛基想了想，他的新書進度差不多了，暫時也沒有新的計畫，出版社那邊也沒聽說有什麼問題呀。

    「昨天被某人這麼大手筆一搞，想必有很多八卦記者會開始來挖你的資料，反正你之前不辦公開活動也只是為了要躲索爾，既然他都找到你了，那你要不要考慮辦個公開的簽書會，公開的主導權掌握在我們這邊的話，對整個情況會比較有利，如果不想要太多人的話，我們可以限制人數。」與其事後被人一點一滴的挖出消息，可能還會夾雜一些亂七八糟的推測，那不如他們自己辦個公開的活動，邀請素質好的記者來，他們也比較好準備官方的說法。

    「好吧，我們來討論討論。」洛基想了一下，也覺得這是最好的方法，他並不討厭公開的活動，反正現在逃避的理由已經沒有了，那就按照正常的情況來進行吧。

    他們花了一整天的時間再討論這件事，從活動大綱到一些小細節，當他們終於敲定大概的內容後，已經是晚上將近九點了。

    「陪我去喝個酒吧！」洛基對巴奇說著，他想要稍微地放鬆一下心情。

 

    他們去了常去的酒吧，一邊閒聊一邊喝著酒，酒的濃度不算太高，慢慢地喝也不至於會醉，然後事實證明心情不好的人，真的很容易喝醉，就算不醉都會想辦法讓自己喝醉。

    巴奇無言地看著已經意識不太清楚的洛基，覺得有點無奈，他不過是看見認識的人，過去寒暄幾句，怎麼回來就變這樣了。

    「那兩杯酒哪來的？」巴奇發現洛基面前多了兩杯酒，大概知道是什麼情況，他在心裡翻了個白眼。

    「有人請的。」洛基淡淡地回答。

    巴奇不意外，他和洛基來的時候，常常有人請他們喝酒，但洛基從不接受的，他不喜歡接受陌生人給的東西，而他自己則是在與史帝夫交往後，就不再接受這種邀請了。

    「我以為你不喜歡這種邀請？」幸好他們跟店員還是熟識，等等應該不至於被人堵在門口卻求救無援吧……

    「我可是表明了沒有要跟誰出去，但還是有人要請，也就隨意了，我心情不好，就讓我多喝幾杯，反正我如果醉了你也不會丟下我吧！」洛基笑得很得意，篤定了巴奇絕不會丟下他。

    巴奇這次真的在洛基面前翻了個白眼，本來他們慢慢喝也不至於會醉，但他現在混著酒喝，想不醉也難，更別說多出來的那兩杯酒，他根本不知道是多少濃度。

    看著眼下的情況，巴奇也只好認命的打電話叫史帝夫來接他們，他可不想一個人扛著酒鬼回家。

    「為什麼他也來了？」巴奇有點頭痛地看著跟史帝夫一起出現的索爾。

    「你打來的時候，索爾正好跟我再一起，聽見洛基喝醉了，他很擔心說要一起過來看看。」看著巴奇好像不開心，史帝夫趕緊解釋索爾出現的原因，「你有喝醉嗎？」然後史帝夫輕啄了巴奇一口，關心地問著。

    「沒有，我只喝了一杯，酒精濃度不高，喝醉的傢伙在那邊。」喝酒會誤事，他曾經親身體驗過，從此他就很注意不再讓自己喝醉了。

    巴奇若有所思地看向正一臉擔心地看著洛基的索爾，有個想法慢慢地浮現，而他還有些猶豫。

    「史帝夫，你覺得我們可以信任索爾嗎？」巴奇問著史帝夫，他想他需要再多一點的訊息。

    「索爾嗎？我覺得他相當值得信任呀，為人可靠正直，處理事情也很有效率。怎麼這麼問呢？」史帝夫對自己的朋友很信任，但也對巴奇的問題很疑惑。

    「因為我想把洛基丟給他照顧，聽你這麼說的話，我想我明天還是可以看到一個完整無缺的洛基吧。」巴奇笑笑地下了決定。

    「這樣好嗎？」聽到巴奇的回答，史帝夫反而有些遲疑，他不事那麼清楚那兩個人的情況。

    「他們的問題需要一點契機才能化解，我倒是覺得這個主意很不錯，就這樣吧！」巴奇拍拍史帝夫安撫著他，他自己倒是有點期待這兩個人之後會有怎麼樣的發展。

    「索爾！」巴奇喊了索爾，而對方只是滿臉不解地望著他。

    「你知道洛基家在哪，對吧！」他問著，然後看見索爾愣了愣後，猶豫地點點頭，「那麻煩你送他回去吧！」

    「要我送他回去？」索爾訝異地問著，畢竟昨天巴奇還對他一副防備至極的模樣。

    「你的事我聽洛基說過了，他說一直都對他很好，想必照顧他這件事，你應該也做得很習慣了，你們就趁這個機會好好談談吧！」巴奇一副稀鬆平常地說著，「對了，洛基一般都睡到九點左右才會醒，現在他喝醉了可能會更晚一點，太早吵醒他他會生氣，還有記得在他醒來前買好早餐。」巴奇順便交代了該注意的事。

    索爾轉頭看向洛基，如果你覺得我對你很好，為什麼你還要離開？索爾滿心不解地想著，最後再史帝夫和巴奇的幫助下，索爾順利將洛基帶到他的車上。

    索爾將車開到洛基家樓下，花了一點時間在他身上找到鑰匙，看著還沒清醒的洛基，乾脆直接將人打橫抱起，變瘦了，惦量著手中感受到的重量，索爾覺得有點心疼，要想辦法養胖一點呀，他在心裡默默下了個決定。

    索爾小心地將洛基放在床上，然後拿條熱毛巾簡單為他擦拭了一下臉和手腳，再為他換上一套舒適的衣服。

    「索爾？」這時候洛基卻醒了過來，確切地說也不算清醒，大概是介於半夢半醒間，「你為什麼會在這裡？不對，你不應該出現在這裡？我在做夢嗎？」腦袋完全不清醒的洛基根本無法思考索爾出現在這裡的原因，於是下意識地覺得自己在做夢。

    「是我在這裡，洛基。」索爾輕聲哄著洛基，看著洛基茫然又帶點天真的模樣，讓他想起了以前小小的洛基，那個曾經甜蜜笑著喊他哥哥的洛基，「洛基，你為什麼不願意回家？你不想再當我的弟弟了嗎？」

    弟弟兩個字就像是個地雷開關一樣，他氣得瞪大眼睛，並試圖想要毆打索爾，可惜他全身軟綿綿的根本提不起勁，「我不想當你弟弟，才不想當你弟弟咧，索爾是笨蛋笨蛋。」洛基口齒不清地反覆罵著，大概就是說著不想當索爾的弟弟，還有不停地罵索爾是笨蛋。

    索爾很難過，他一直以為自己是個好哥哥，沒想到洛基竟然這麼排斥當他的弟弟，也許洛基一直都很討厭他，是他從來沒有發現，「洛基，對不起呀，我以為我是個好哥哥，沒想到卻讓你這麼難過。」

    「你是笨蛋，全世界最笨的笨蛋，你根本就不知道我在想什麼！我喜歡你，好喜歡你，才不想當弟弟，我想當你的戀人，你是大笨蛋。」索爾的話又再次刺激到洛基，他口不擇言地將自己的秘密說了出來，當然他其實從頭到尾都不知道自己在說什麼。

    索爾愣住了，徹底的愣住了，他從沒想過這個可能性，他完全無法思考，接著喝醉酒的洛基，就這樣靠了上來吻住他，沒有任何技巧，只是唇貼著唇，或許根本算不上親吻，但索爾確忍不住回應了這個吻，他含著洛基的唇，用舌尖描繪他的唇型，然後在洛基微微張開嘴的同時趁機而入，他吸吮著洛基柔軟的舌，與之追逐糾纏，他霸道地占領洛基甜蜜溫暖的口腔，並滿意地感覺到洛基有些無措地回應著，最後洛基在這個吻中睡著。

    索爾懊惱地敲了敲自己的腦袋，他終於反應過來自己做了什麼，天呀！他怎麼可以對洛基做這種事，可是洛基說喜歡他，這到底是什麼情況，是哪個部分出了問題，索爾腦袋亂成一團。

    他匆匆地為洛基蓋好棉被，在不小心瞥見那張線條優美的唇時，索爾差點忍不住又吻上去，結果是他狼狽地落荒而逃。

    索爾煩躁無措地坐在客廳，他試圖梳理這兩天內發生的事，然而越想只是越混亂，他從沒想過洛基會喜歡他，他怎麼可能想過，洛基是他的弟弟呀！但是剛剛發生的事，完全顛覆了他的想法，他不知道自己為什麼會失心瘋似地吻了洛基，然後這感覺該死的好，比他跟任何一任女朋友接吻的感覺都還要好。

    他幾乎是一夜無眠，這個晚上唯一的收穫是，他終於搞清楚他和洛基的問題出在哪裡，而在想了一夜後，他只知道他真的應該要重新思考他和洛基的關係，在拋開了兄弟的關係後，他究竟該怎麼定義他們的關係。

    在九點鐘左右，索爾腦袋像是突然開機了一般，他想起了他該為洛基買早餐，隨後他又挫折地發現他不知道該買什麼給洛基，他當然還記得洛基喜歡的食物，只是十年過去了，索爾並不是那麼肯定洛基的口味有沒有改變。

    他想起巴奇，此時此刻真的是他唯一的救星了，索爾當然沒有巴奇的電話，但沒關係，他有史帝夫的，電話那頭的史帝夫聲音聽起來似乎有點不高興，憑著男人的直覺，索爾猜想自己可能破壞了好友的某些好事，雖然有點抱歉，但他真的沒有辦法。

    「出了洛基家大門往右走，大概過兩個路口，有間名為夏日的早午餐店，幫他點一份燻雞三明治加一杯英式紅茶，另外加點一份牛奶，洛基有時候會加進茶裡，還有他肯定會宿醉，記得幫他買頭痛藥跟解宿醉的藥，洛基家的櫃子裡應該還有蜂蜜，幫他泡一點蜂蜜水，應該會讓他舒服一點。」巴奇的聲音聽起來沒有不悅，他仔細地交代索爾該買的東西，這讓索爾對他相當地感激。

    在索爾迅速地買好所有東西後，洛基也差不多要醒來了，聽到房間有些動靜後，他趕緊端著泡好的蜂蜜水走進房間。

    洛基醒來的時候，只覺頭痛欲裂，腦中像是有隻大象在跳舞一樣，他張開眼睛試著想起來，最後又呻吟著倒回去，他真的不該混著酒喝，洛基不得不檢討一下自己，活該現在把自己搞得半死不活的。

    「喝點蜂蜜水吧，可能會舒服一點。」索爾進來的時候，就看見洛基抱著頭縮在床上，他覺得有點心疼又有點好笑，但一想起洛基喝醉的理由，他的心情又有點微妙。

    聽到熟悉又有些陌生的嗓音，洛基嚇得從床上坐了起來，瞬間又因為痛感而抱著頭呻吟，「你為什麼會在這裡？」他無力地問著。

    索爾將蜂蜜水湊近洛基的唇邊，看著對方將水喝完後才回答他的問題，「昨天巴奇打給史帝夫的時候，我剛好跟他在一起，聽到你喝醉了，我很擔心，他們請我照顧你。」

    該死的巴奇．巴恩斯，這筆帳我記下了，洛基在心裡咬牙切齒地咒罵著，「好了，我沒事，你可以回去了。」他現在只想躺回去床上裝死，他真的沒有力氣再來面對索爾了。

    「起來吃早餐吧，我幫你買了解酒藥，你吃完藥我就回去。」索爾看著坐在床上一臉憔悴，完全沒有想要移動的洛基，索爾滿心無奈，「你要自己起床還是要我抱你起床？」

    聽到索爾的話，洛基瞪大了眼睛，他與索爾對視著，發現對方可能真的是認真的之後，他思考了一下現在兩人的狀況，然後認命的從床上爬起來。

    他們安靜地吃完了早餐，索爾有種久違的感慨，「洛基，我們有空再一起吃飯吧！」

    洛基靜默地看著索爾幾秒鐘，「再看看吧！」最後給了一個可有可無的答案。

 

    自從決定要辦簽書會後，洛基跟巴奇就為此開始忙碌不已，洛基對這方面完全沒有經驗，而巴奇雖然辦過不少次，不過從他當了洛基的責任編輯後，就再也沒辦過簽書會了，一時之間還真有點陌生的感覺。

    不過經驗畢竟是有的，多摸索幾次也就熟悉了起來，巴奇要跟出版社討論細節，還要去看場地聯絡外包廠商，而洛基自己也還需要潤稿，或許還會小幅弟修改一些章節，每隔幾天還要跟巴奇一起討論活動細節，和了解活動的進度到哪裡了，時間就在忙碌中渡過了。

    索爾嘗試著約洛基出來吃飯，他約了五、六次，但只成功了一次，當他第七次邀約洛基失敗後，他便換了一個方式，他直接買了東西到洛基家，跟洛基一起吃飯。

    一開始他還會挑巴奇在的時候過去，避免只有兩個人太過尷尬，然而他發現大概是因為開始忙碌的關係，洛基的三餐並沒有按時吃，本來巴奇都會盡量跟洛基一起吃早餐跟午餐，但是因為巴奇自己也很忙碌，於是洛基開始有一餐沒一餐的吃，常常一忙起來就忘記要吃東西。

    索爾實在看不慣洛基這樣的生活方式，也心疼他因為忙碌而顯得有些憔悴，似乎也更瘦了點，他開始為洛基準備三餐，除非有特殊情況，不然他就是風雨無阻地為洛基送飯。

    最初洛基是有點排斥這樣的情況的，他太久沒跟索爾相處，總覺得有些無措，又不好表現的太明顯，不管怎麼說索爾並沒有做錯什麼。

    不曉得是因為他們太久沒見面，或是因為他們都已經不再是當初的毛頭小子，他和索爾相處起來也還算融洽，並沒有太明顯的隔閡，索爾不再白目地強調自己是他弟弟，他也不再因為索爾而憤怒氣惱，這樣的轉變應該是好事吧。

    等到他的書處理到一個段落，洛基徹底回過神來時，他和索爾已經差不多是朝夕相處的情況了，「為什麼最近都是你送飯過來呀？你這麼閒嗎？巴奇呢？」

    「幫你送了三個月的飯了，你終於注意到我了嗎？」索爾溺寵地笑了笑，「我想你大概是沒有注意到，不過在你吃完飯繼續去工作的時候，我也是有用電腦再工作的，甚至我也有出門去拜訪廠商，我想你真的是一點都沒發現吧！還有別再說巴奇了，他比你還忙，這陣子史帝夫也是照三餐盯著他吃飯的。」想想他跟史帝夫還真是難兄難弟。

「是這樣呀！」洛基不知該說什麼好，他也知道自己一忙起來，對於身邊的事情就不太在意，之前都是巴奇在幫他處理生活上的大小事，沒想到這次巴奇也忙，他竟然就讓索爾照顧他這麼久自己都沒反應過來。

    他有多久沒這樣和索爾朝夕相處了，而索爾竟也像個老媽子似地，就這樣照顧著他，放在從前大概就是天真無邪兩小無猜，呃……這形容詞好像有點不對，不知是錯覺還是什麼的，洛基突然隱約覺得他和索爾之間有點曖昧，他肯定事忙到腦子有點問題了。

    「你的工作處理完了吧？」索爾問著洛基，後者點了點頭，「我們去一趟超市吧，有些東西該補了。」

 

    索爾推著推車，看著不遠處洛基正在猶豫要買哪個牌子的紅茶，索爾又忍不住想笑了，如果說三個月前他還很猶豫不知所措，那經過這三個月的相處，他已經很肯定自己喜歡上洛基了，索爾一直都是很直來直往的人，喜歡就是喜歡了，他不會糾結太多。

    「我覺得這個好喝。」索爾貼近洛基身邊，從他手上拿過一盒紅茶放進推車裡。

    洛基因為索爾突然靠近而嚇了一跳，索爾靠得太近了，洛基的心跳有些失控，他彷彿聞到索爾身上有淡淡的古龍水香味，像是佛手柑混著琥珀和麝香，沉穩中又帶點誘人的氣息。

    「怎麼了？」看著洛基有些慌亂的模樣，索爾覺得很可愛，他有點壞心弟明知故問著。

    「你、你什麼時後也開始喝起紅茶了。」洛基試著讓自己冷靜一點，讓自己可以向平日那樣對話。

    「因為你家只有紅茶可以喝呀，我要買幾手啤酒放進冰箱裡。」他想很久了，是因為洛基一直再忙，他不想打擾他，也不敢擅自更動洛基家裡原有的東西。

    「那是我家耶，為什麼要把你的東西塞進來。」這感覺好奇怪，好像他們同居了一樣。

    「可是我除了睡覺以外，幾乎都在你家了，真浪費飯店錢。」索爾表現的好像真的很心疼多花的那些錢一般。

    「是喔，那你要不要乾脆搬來我家算了。」洛基冷冷地翻了個白眼，奧丁森家有多少財力他會不清楚嗎，索爾怎麼可能為了那點錢心疼。

    「真的嗎？那我就搬去你家喔，明天馬上退房。」索爾眼睛一亮，很開心地對著洛基說。

    聽見索爾的話，洛基愣了愣，他剛剛的話不是那個意思吧，他的語氣並不是那種很高興歡迎你來住的語氣呀，「我剛剛的話不是那個意思，你是聽不出來嘛！」

    「你不是說可以去你家住嗎？我沒有聽出有其他意思呀！」索爾一臉驚訝地說著，但心裡可是快要笑翻了。

    「索爾．奧丁森，你到底想要做什麼？」如果這樣洛基還沒發線索爾是故意的，那他的腦袋肯定有問題了，但是他的頭腦很清楚，他不知道索爾到底為什麼要鬧他。

    「你說呢，洛基，要不要猜猜看我想要做什麼呢？」索爾語帶保留地回答了洛基，然後逕自推著推車去結帳。

    洛基默默跟在索爾身後，他用疑惑地眼光打量著索爾，怎麼也想不出個所以然來，這三個月到底是發生了什麼事，好像發生了很多事，又好像什麼都沒有發生，洛基生平第一次對自己感到了懷疑。

    他們結完帳一起走向停車場，索爾看著跟身後卻一直默不作聲的洛基，他忍不住伸手去牽了他，洛基嚇了一跳，下意識地想抽出手，卻被握得更緊。

    「放開我啦！」洛基的聲音中，有著想壓抑卻壓不下去的驚慌，他的心跳又開始失速。

    「不要。」索爾一口氣回絕了洛基的要求，洛基就這樣慌亂無措地被索爾牽著一路走到了停車場，其實他若想強制抽開手也不是做不到，只是他不是很確定到底該不該這麼做。

    索爾在洛基上車前放開了他的手，不過卻趁機在他額上落下一個吻，這下洛基徹底矇了，他甚至不知道自己是怎麼回到家的。

    「你到底想要怎麼樣？」洛基坐在沙發上與索爾對視，但他弱氣的自己都要鄙視自己了，他從來沒想過有一天他會面臨這樣的情況呀！

    「是你自己先說喜歡我的呀，我想了很久，發現我也喜歡跟你在一起，所以就這樣吧！」不過你應該不記得了，索爾在心裡壞心地想著。

    「等、等等！我什麼時候說過喜歡你，怎麼一點印象也沒有！」洛基覺得好驚恐，他完全不記得自己什麼時候對索爾說過他的秘密了，然後他想起了他喝醉的那天，他完全沒有印象的那天，該死的巴奇‧巴恩斯，洛基忍不住又咒罵了巴奇。

    「你喝醉那天呀！你一點印象也沒有了嗎？」索爾一臉委屈的說著。

    「你也說我喝醉了，搞不好就是酒後胡言亂語，拜託你不要當真好嗎！」洛基完全沒有印象自己到底說了什麼，他現在只想裝死當做什麼都沒有發生。

    「可是你吻了我，我實在無辦法當做什麼都沒發生過呀！」想起那個吻，索爾又有些心動了。

    「什麼！」洛基此刻就像被雷打到一般，他腦袋一片空白，他無法想像自己竟然會做出這種事。

    看著洛基從驚恐到呆愣，索爾只覺得洛基可愛極了，他突然伸手拉住了他，然後吻上了他，他能感受到洛基瞬間渾身僵硬，已經完全當機的洛基一點反抗的意思也沒有。

    索爾含住洛基的唇，用舌尖反覆描繪那美好的唇型，並試圖突破重圍進入那柔軟的甜蜜之地，等到洛基反應過來，他下意識地就想開口阻止索爾，結果被趁機而入，索爾的舌強行攻城掠地，他纏上洛基的舌，挑逗地吸吮著，手也不安分了起來。

    相較於洛基，索爾確實無論在感情或是性事上都比洛基豐富許多，洛基被他吻得渾身發軟，甚至他開始無意識的回應索爾的吻，他覺得很熱，渾然不覺索爾正在挑起他的情慾，最後當然只有被吃得一乾二淨的下場。

    早上六點鐘，洛基因為太過刺眼陽光而驚醒，他憤怒地拍打身邊的人，要他去把窗簾拉上，該死，他們昨天竟然沒拉窗簾，接著他的意識開始漸漸地回籠，洛基只想把自己埋了，他竟然就這樣被索爾拐上床了，他甚至無法好好地解釋昨晚到底發生什麼事。

    「早安呀，寶貝！」索爾精神奕奕地跟洛基道早。

    「滾出去，我要睡覺。」洛基氣惱地大吼，這傢伙為什麼體力這麼好，他只覺得自己快累死了。

    「可愛親愛的，小索爾也醒了耶。」索爾貼上洛基，已經半勃起的性器蠢蠢欲動地在洛基的臀縫間磨蹭。

    「該死，你是種馬嗎！啊……」洛基還在驚慌地大吼，索爾已經進入他了，他又再次被拉進情慾漩渦之中。

    等到他們再次起床已經十一點多了，索爾去買了午餐，洛基也就默默地吃著，他已經累到沒有力氣生氣了。

 

    巴奇因為有事要討論，所以在一點左右到了洛基家，幾乎是一進門他就發現洛基跟索爾的相處有別於以往，更別說洛基脖子上還有很明顯的吻痕，他又一副要死不活的樣子，有點經驗的都知道怎麼回事。

    「我出去一趟，晚點就回來，我會買晚餐回來。」索爾在出門前跟他們說了一聲。

    「不用了，我晚上要跟史帝夫吃飯，你們兩個一起吃吧！」巴奇立刻拒絕了索爾的提議，拜託他才沒這麼沒眼色好嗎！

    索爾笑了笑，沒說什麼就出門了。

    「看來你們之間有很大的進展呀！」巴奇對著洛基笑得一臉曖昧。

    「閉嘴，還不是你害的！」洛基狠狠地瞪著巴奇，他根本就不該跟巴奇去喝酒，他竟然相信巴奇不會丟下他，不，不對，他一開始就不該參加那個見鬼的晚會，現在就不會把自己搞成這樣子了。

    「怎麼會，我覺得那是我做得最正確的事情之一呢！洛基，你不想跟他再一起嗎？」巴奇笑著，他拉著洛基坐到了沙發上。

    「我不知道……」他和索爾的進展跳得太快了，洛基覺得有些茫然。

「索爾很花心嗎？」巴奇想了想，自己好像沒有打聽到這方面的問題，是因為索爾太花心，所以洛基才會不安嗎？

    洛基搖搖頭，索爾交過幾個女朋友他是知道的，他也清楚索爾對每段感情都是很認真的。

    「那麼你們之間還有什麼問題嗎？」巴奇又接著問。

    「我不知道……」洛基想了想，他盼了十幾年的東西，就這樣突然捧到了他的面前，他只覺得這一切都顯得好不真實，當他不曾擁有的時候，他可以盡情去想像所有美好的一切，可是當他真的握在手心裡了，他卻覺得害怕，害怕這一切也許不如他想像的美好，更害怕他很快就會失去他，當他不曾擁有的時候，他無所畏懼，可是當他擁有了一切，他卻患得患失了。

    「巴奇，我覺得有點害怕，這一切太過不真實了，我好怕這只是一場夢，也許索爾很快就會發現他只是一時迷惑，很快我就會失去他了。」洛基無力地說著，這麼多愁善感真的太不像他了，可是只要遇到索爾，他就常常把自己搞得很失常。

    巴奇抱住了洛基，他也曾經有過這樣的時期，只是他的個性沒有洛基這麼細膩，而史帝夫也一直沒給他機會讓他想太多，所以他的感覺沒有洛基來的明顯，可是他懂得，那種害怕失去的感覺，「親愛的，你絕對值得索爾對你好，值得他珍視你，就算要他奉上一切也是理所當然，他如果讓你傷心，我跟史帝夫會揍他，然後我會幫你找一個比他好一百倍的對象，氣死他。」

    「你們就好好的在一起吧，洛基，你已經被他困住十年了，你們就試著走下去吧，不管最後是好是壞，總好過你一直被困在那虛假的想像中。」他也曾有過那樣的經歷，所以巴奇才更加心疼洛基，那種渴望一個人，卻又要裝做若無其事的感覺，實在太過寂寞了，他希望洛基在寂寞了這麼久之後，能夠得到他的幸福。

    「謝謝你。」對於此刻巴奇出現在這裡，洛基真的是相當感激，若是只有他一個人，他肯定只會胡思亂想。

 

索爾在六點左右回來，外加兩大箱行李。

    「還有一些東西，我叫他們寄過來了。」索爾得意地對他們說著。

    「你的行動力未免也太好了一點。」真是該死的好，洛基咬牙切齒地說。

    「這是一定要的。」索爾燦爛地笑著。

    巴奇在一旁忍著笑，當然就被洛基瞪了好幾眼，「我先走了，史帝夫在等我了，你們、好好吃個晚餐。」巴奇對洛基笑了笑，對方只是擺擺手要他趕快離開。

    「你就不想說點什麼嗎？」晚餐依舊在沉默中進行，直到索爾忍不住開了口，他猜不透洛基的想法，洛基很沉默，看來不是很開心，但卻也不像是抗拒這段關係，他不懂問題出在哪裡。

    洛基和索爾對視，許久之後他嘆了口氣，「我只覺得這一切都太過不真實，我不知道應該有什麼想法，甚至不知道我們能再一起多久。」這種不確定感太陌生，洛基還沒有辦法好好的去面對。

    索爾拉過洛基的手親了親，「我不太會說話，你知道的，但洛基，你要記得一件事，我不會再放開你的手了，就算你跑走我也會把你抓回來，知道嗎。」這是他對洛基的承諾，而且一定會做到。

    「你真的是……這樣我不就連反悔的機會都沒有了嗎？」太霸道了吧，洛基生平第一次這麼覺得。

    「我不會給你那樣的機會喔，死心吧！」索爾看著洛基的眼睛無比認真的說著。

    「真是的。」他不安的心，竟然就因為索爾的幾句話，就慢慢地平靜了下來，洛基不由得又鄙視了一下自己，只是從小到大，似乎只要遇到索爾他就沒轍，可以想見未來這樣的情況還是會繼續發生。

    好吧，那就在一起吧，看看我們究竟能走到哪一步吧，就一直牽著我的手，別再放開了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趁著新年公開一下全文吧
> 
> 再看一次全文
> 
> 我還是不知道我到底是怎麼在一個月左右的時間生出這篇的
> 
> 不忍回想的趕稿地獄orz
> 
> 祝各位新年快樂
> 
> 對了，番外在下一章喔
> 
> 紫筠 2019/01/02


	2. [番外][冬霜友情向] 洛基的責任編輯 (盾冬有)

    巴奇在離職後狠狠地放了自己半年的假，這半年內像是要補足他們之前錯過的那些時間，他幾乎是整天跟史帝夫膩在一起，不過日子總不能永遠這樣下去，於是巴奇開始找新的工作，對此史帝夫還有些不滿。

    「我可以養你的，你不一定要去工作呀！」史帝夫不滿地抱怨著。

    「嘿，大畫家我當然知道你能養我，但是親愛的，我可沒打算讓我的後半生都像個米蟲一樣好嗎？」巴奇當然不算是工作狂，但他也是閒不太下來的人，放任自己無所事事半年，大概已經是他的極限。

    雖然可以理解巴奇的想法，但是史帝夫依舊用一張很哀怨的臉看著巴奇，巴奇笑著親了親他，「史帝夫，我想就找個中小型的出版社就好，工作量不要太大，保證每天都有時間陪你好嗎？」之前他所在的出版社是業內有名的大出版社，他確實學到了很多，但工作量也相當驚人，那時他別說是沒什麼時間跟史帝夫相處了，甚至後來他的身體都有些無法負荷，所以他才會選擇離開，巴奇可不想再回到那樣的生活。

    史帝夫能拒絕嗎？他當然不行，巴奇都說到這個分上了，他還能說什麼，史帝夫只能哀怨地看著巴奇開始找工作。

    薩卡是近來新崛起的中小型出版社，雖然之前曾傳出財務危機幾乎要倒閉，後來不知道是怎麼樣度過了危機，有傳言他們得到了神秘的金主資助，出版社內部整個營運狀況也做了大改革，總之目前前途是一片光明的感覺。

    巴奇看著公司介紹心裡有些猶豫不決，薩卡這次開出了一個很熱門的職缺，他們再幫他們的當紅作者應徵專屬的責任編輯，只負責一個人當然輕鬆很多，再加上薩卡開出來的薪資條件和工作內容，都挺符合巴奇的求職條件，所以巴奇其實對這個工作很有興趣。

    唯一令他有些猶豫的，是關於那位作者—希德斯頓，薩卡的當紅作者，也是業界內的後起之秀，希德斯頓竄紅的速度算是很快的，他的書巴奇也拜讀過，確實很有個人風格也相當吸引人，不過他能這麼快崛起，不得不說薩卡的行銷方是相當地厲害，看得出來他們有很優秀的行銷部門。

    不過這位作者跟他竄紅的速度一樣有話題性的，是他從不現身任何公開的場合，不過是各種頒獎典禮或是文學聚會，據說他連公司內部的餐會也不曾參加過，見過他真面目的人只有極少數的幾人，對此業界內也是各種傳聞都有，大部分的說法都傾向這位作家可能是傷殘人士或顏面損傷患者，只是傳聞終究只是傳聞，從來也沒有被證實過。

    到也不是說巴奇很在意一個人的外表，當然外表好看一定會有加分，巴奇更在意的是，畢竟是專屬的責任編輯，想必相處的時間會很長，如果是不好相處的人可就麻煩了，為此巴奇也透過不少關係打聽了一下。

    因為是極難得可以見到本人的機會，據說有興趣應徵的人還真不少，幸好薩卡的人事部還算聰明，並沒有對外公開這個職缺，只是在業界內部詢問有意願的人，當然也不是誰想去都能去，光是要五年的責任編輯經驗就刷掉了八成以上的好事者，剩下的幾位聽說也是薩卡的老闆親自面試過，通過面試的才有機會跟希德斯頓本人面試，看得出來薩卡的老闆對於希德斯頓非常地重視，對此也是有些傳聞在私底下流傳著。

    巴奇幸運地透過關係問到了一位和西德斯頓面試過的應徵者，據對方所說希德斯頓本人十分英俊，就是氣質偏冷了一些，基於保密條約他不能說得太詳細，對方相當地重視隱私，和對方見面除非工作必要，不然禁止使用手機，絕對禁止拍攝希德斯頓的照片，和以任何方式將對方的長相外洩，光是面試就有基本的保密條約，正式任職更是會有相當嚴謹的保密條款要簽約，而罰款當然也是天價，除此之外，對方也告訴他，希德斯頓是位相當毒舌的人，絕對的得理不饒人，他當初就是受不了這點才選擇放棄這份工作。

    不知道為什麼，巴奇聽完這些描述，總讓他想起某個人，他想大學四年他都這樣過來了，他應該是可以接受這份工作的吧，巴奇還是決定去試試看，反正如果真的不行，他也是可以拒絕這份工作的，不需要勉強自己。

    薩卡的老闆名為泰卡，基本上他們算是相談甚歡，泰卡風趣幽默很有自己的想法，雖然偶爾會有點太不著調，但大致上可以看出是個不錯的老闆，出版社的氣氛感覺上也很融洽，巴奇挺滿意這邊的工作環境，他看得出來泰卡對他也很滿意。

    「我是真心希望巴恩斯先生可以來我們公司上班，冬日士兵的名號我可是耳聞已久呢！」泰卡笑著說。

    「那個其實太過誇飾了，我不過是按照規定來做而已。」巴奇無奈地笑了笑，他之前負責那麼多作者，不兇一點那些混蛋哪會乖乖地準時交稿，平時到也還好，但是截稿日前他可是半點情分也不講的，不知道哪個作者說過他在截稿日前冷酷的就像是冬天裡的士兵，於是他冬日士兵的名號就這樣不脛而走。

    「不過既然提到了工作的問題，就容我好奇地問一下，希德斯頓先生在這方面有需要協助嗎？」巴奇順勢將話題轉到希德斯頓身上，如果可以他希望可以先了解一下這個人。

    「這點你倒是不用擔心，他對於工作的要求很高，截至目前為止他還沒遲交稿過，不過既然我們開出的條件是要找他個人的責任編輯，當然就不只是做平常責任編輯的那些工作而已，那傢伙的工作態度是沒話說的，不過關於一些生活上的瑣事他實在是很不擅長，若您願意接下這份工作的話，這部分就要麻煩您了。」想起他家那個作者，泰卡著實有些頭痛，再不趕快找到一個責任編輯，他真怕他會餓死。

    不知怎麼的，泰卡的說法又讓巴奇再次想起了某個人，不會這麼巧吧？他暗自想著，「這個我知道，聽說希德斯頓先生相當注重隱私權，不知道有沒有什麼應該要注意的地方？」

    「想必你也聽了不少傳聞，他確實很注重隱私權，在前幾個月的磨合期階段，希望您除了工作必要外，盡可能不要在他面前使用手機，我知道這個條件有點無理，但實在是之前不只一位應徵者嘗試著想偷拍他的照片，他一氣之下才會有這條規定，若你們之後比較熟悉彼此的習慣，這些都能再調整的，當然保密條款還是要簽的。」泰卡無奈地解釋了一下，他也沒想到只是應徵個責任編輯還能搞出這麼多事來。

    巴奇點了點頭，對於泰卡的解釋表示可以接受，「那麼不知道什麼時候方便跟西德希頓先生見個面呢？」

    「若您方便的話，我們現在就能過去，不好意思我確實有些心急，這件事拖得太久了，我們希望能盡快找到人。」泰卡是真的很急，再不找到人他真的要下水當起責任編輯了，他可做不來這些事呀！

    巴奇思考了一下，也想盡快做出決定，於是他告訴史帝夫他會晚點回去後，就跟泰卡一起前往希德斯頓的住處。

  

    洛基在新稿寫到一個段落後停下來休息，看了一下時間發現已經兩點多了，早就過了午餐時間，他覺得有點餓但找遍家裡卻找不到能吃的東西，他整個人煩躁到不行。

    之前汪達都會幫他處理好這些，時間到了會提醒他要休息，家裡隨時會準備好乾糧，總之絕不會讓他餓了卻找不到食物，過去五年過得太順心，於是在汪達離職後的這五個月，洛基發現就算自己已經獨自生活了五年，他的生活技能依舊沒有增加多少。

    也不是說他會把自己搞得多糟糕，畢竟從小到大的教育，他已經習慣把自己和環境收拾得很得體，只是有時候他一忙起來就會忽略很多事情，這個壞習慣在有人幫他打理一切的情況下，他也就一直很放任自己，現在要改也不是一時半刻改得回來的。

    汪達當他的責任編輯五年了，他們相處的算是不錯，可是小女孩說她要結婚了，就丟了離職單過來，他當然不可能阻止她，還送上了一份大禮，雖然他挺想把她未婚夫給砍了，天知道一個好的責任編輯多難找。

    想起過去幾個月的應徵狀況，洛基就覺得鬱悶，受不了他毒舌的就算了，反正從小到大為此對他反感的也不只一個兩個，而那些會對他投以愛慕眼神的，他也敬謝不敏，他是要找工作夥伴不是戀愛對象，他只希望對方能好好工作，更別提那些想趁機拍他照片的，還好他夠警覺，不然躲了這麼久，要是因為這樣被發現，他大概會想殺人，害他一氣之下嚴令禁止應徵的人在他面前使用手機。

    正在洛基思考著該去那邊吃點東西時，泰卡打了電話過來，說要帶一位面試者過來，他還很開心地說這次的應徵者的能力很好，應該可以符合他的條件，洛基對此已經不想抱太大的希望，只是要泰卡順便替他帶午餐過來，這樣他就不用出門了。

    趁著空檔洛基稍微整理了自己的儀容，不管結果怎麼樣，跟陌生人初次見面，他可不能一副邋塌的模樣，這樣可對不起母親從小對他的教育，想起芙瑞嘉，洛基不禁有些恍神，隨即又打起精神將自己打理一番。

    「洛基！竟然真的是你！」巴奇驚訝地看著前來前來開門的洛基，雖然其他人或泰卡的描述都一直讓他想到洛基，但他也就覺得只是巧合，沒想到還真的就是洛基。

    「巴奇！怎麼會是你？」洛基看見門外的人也一樣訝異，當初為了讓某人找不到自己，他可是徹底切斷了之前所有的關係，算起來他跟巴奇也有五年沒見了。

    「欸，你們認識呀！我們先進去再說吧！」泰卡對於兩人的反應也挺意外的。

    「巴奇是我我大學室友，我快餓死了，先讓我吃飯。」坐回沙發上後，看到是巴奇，洛基也就懶得維持一副精神體面的模樣，反正他更糟的狀況巴奇都看過，再裝也沒甚麼意義。

    「你又幾天沒好好吃飯了，這麼大的人了怎麼還照顧不好自己。」老實說五年不見了，巴奇還以為他們多少會有點生疏的感覺，但他一看到洛基露出那副他在熟悉不過的要死不活的表情，他就忍不住碎念了起來。

    「看來兩位很熟呀，想必巴恩斯先生會願意接下這份工作吧？洛基你應該也不會反對吧？」看著兩人的互動，泰卡終於在經歷了五個月的混亂後看到了一絲曙光。

    「泰卡，我覺得你有點不厚道呀，對象是這傢伙的話，根本不只是責任編輯而已，他缺的是保母吧！」巴奇有些無奈地對泰卡說著。

    大學一起住了四年，他對洛基還不夠了解嗎，洛基聰明邏輯好分析能力強，很多事情他還茫茫然的，洛基已經一眼看破，然後嘴巴超壞，但他也已經習慣了，不過洛基的家事能力很差，那四年裡大部分都是他在做家事的，不過四年訓練下來，洛基的能力也提高了不少，洛基最糟糕的一點就是，一但忙起來很容易陷入會餓死自己的狀態，巴奇可是拯救了他不少次，讓洛基沒有餓死自己。

    「巴奇你來當我的責任編輯吧，我可以高薪聘請你。」巴奇是他的救星，洛基怎麼可能放他走，天知道這世界上還有沒有另一個符合他條件的人。

    看到是認識的人，巴奇最後一點疑慮也不復存在，這份工作想來他能做的得心應手，「你自己說高薪聘請的，可別反悔呀！」當然能加點薪沒有什麼不好的。

    「當然沒問題，我另外加給你，泰卡這樣應該沒什麼問題吧？」洛基當然不會忘記要詢問泰卡的意見，畢竟他才是老闆。

    「看你要開多少薪水給巴恩斯，你就直接報給人事，好歹你也是公司的最大股東，這點小是沒什麼問題的。」只要能搞定洛基，再加點薪水也沒什麼，畢竟洛基也是投了不少資金進公司，這種小事怎麼能不賣他面子。

    「那就請巴恩斯先生明天正式來上班吧，麻煩明天先到公司報到，走個基本流程再過來這裡，歡迎你加入我們，公司還有事我就先走了，兩位慢聊吧！」搞定了洛基的問題後，泰卡就愉快地回公司去了。

 

    「我說，不介意我打個電話吧？」想起洛基禁止使用手機的理由，巴奇突然覺得有點好笑。

    洛基擺擺手表是不在意，就繼續吃他的飯了。

    「你什麼時候變得這麼乖，晚回去還跟女朋友報備呀！」聽著巴奇和電話那頭的對話，洛基又再次感到驚訝，學生時代的巴奇很受歡迎，女朋友是一個換過一個，他對誰都好，但其實對誰也都不在意。

    「是男朋友。」巴奇大方地糾正了洛基。

    洛基挑了挑眉，「該不會是你那個童年好友？」因為巴奇實在太常提起這個人了，以致於就算已經過了五年，洛基還是記得有這一號人物。

    「是……」巴奇沒想到洛基竟然還記得，不知怎麼的就顯得有些氣弱。

    「你們在一起多久了？」洛基記得在他們畢業前，巴奇還沒有跟他的好朋友在一起，雖然他整個大學四年都很疑惑那兩個人為什麼沒有在一起，沒想到過了五年後，這兩個人還終於真的在交往了。

    「呃……大概半年吧……」巴奇弱弱地回答，他已經可以預料到洛基會有什麼反應。

    「半年？天呀，過去那些年你們到底都在幹嘛？」之前每次巴奇提到對方，感覺都像是他們已經交往了幾十年，誰知道他們竟然只在一起半年，洛基真不曉得這兩個人到底是在搞什麼。

    「我也不知道呀……」巴奇抹抹臉，他其實也不知道為什麼他和史帝夫會拖了這麼久才在一起。

    「我看是你太遲鈍，然後你們又太糾結吧，你男朋友要是更有魄力一點，你們也不用拖這麼久。」想想巴奇的個性，洛基大概也能猜到是什麼狀況。

    「唔……大概、就是這樣吧……」明明他們就已經五年沒見了，洛基怎麼還是能三兩句就把他看透了，巴奇也是挺不解的，自己就這麼好猜嗎？

    「你們的問題肯定有八成都在你身上。」洛基涼涼地又補了一句。

    「有這麼多嗎……」老實說這句話巴奇自己問的都有點心虛。

    「你自己說呢？」洛基鄙視地看了巴奇一眼。

    巴奇也就默默地認了，他想起前一陣子史帝夫一臉委屈地跟他說，之前看他交女朋友心裡有多難過，還要裝得很開心的樣子，巴奇突然覺得自己好像真的很對不起史帝夫呀。

    「對了，你男朋友叫什麼名字？我有點忘了。」看來之後也是會有機會見面的樣子，不如就先問問吧，洛基心裡想著。

    「史帝夫，史帝夫‧羅傑斯。」光是念著他的名字，巴奇就覺得開心。

    「拜託你別一副花癡樣好嗎！」洛基有些受不了地翻了翻白眼，「這名字有些耳熟，是不是跟某個最近很紅的畫家同名。」他前一陣子寫過跟藝術有關的書，那個時候稍微查了一下資料，對幾個近來比較紅的藝術家有點概念，史帝夫這個名字很常見，但連姓都相同可就有點有趣了。

    「就是他了啦！你怎麼會知道？」沒想到洛基會聽說史帝夫的名字，巴奇覺得很意外。

    「前陣子寫書的時候查了一些資料，剛好看到，沒想到這麼巧。」洛基也沒想到竟然就猜中了，「是說你男朋友賺很多呀，竟然還讓你出來工作？」

    「拜託，我又沒有這麼廢的打算要讓他養。」他當然知道史帝夫賺很多，但他也沒廢到要靠他養。

    「呵呵，你就勞碌命吧！」對於巴奇的回答洛基也不意外，巴奇就是個閒部下來的個性，要他無所事事，他還會覺得難受。

    巴奇聳聳肩不打算反駁，「別一直說我，你呢？有沒有對象呀？我記得你也是很受歡迎的呀。」

    「還是這樣囉，沒有遇到喜歡的對象。」住在他心的那個人，頑強地不肯離開，於是他就怎麼也無法再喜歡上別人。

    「你的標準還是這麼高呀，有機會再幫你注意呀！」洛基從以前就對感情這塊不怎麼有興趣，沒想到過了五年還是如此。

    「顧好你男朋友就好，我的事不用你費心。」洛基白了巴奇一眼，表明了不要他多管閒事。

    「好吧，隨便你，我跟史帝夫約好的時間要到了，我先走了，明天去報到之後我會直接過來喔，需要幫你買早餐嗎？」眼看著約好的時間要到了，巴奇就準備離開，臨走前還記得要關心一下他未來的上司。

    「當然要，我才懶得出門。」有人幫他買早餐，他當然不會反對。

 

    送走了巴奇後洛基又繼續他的工作，時間就在無聲中消逝，突然他的手機響了起來，洛基看了一眼，發現是巴奇後又接起電話。

    「嘿，大作家吃過飯了沒有，別又讓自己餓肚子呀。」巴奇有些懶散的聲音從電話那頭響起。

    洛基瞄一下時間才發現已經將近八點了，「知道了，我等等就去吃飯。」知道巴奇是特地提醒自己，洛基也就溫和地應了下來。

    「不要等等，現在馬上立刻，你一個等等差不多就又兩個小時過去了，你以為我會忘記你的壞習慣嗎。」一聽到洛基說等等，巴奇的語氣馬上強硬了起來。

    「好，我知道了，立刻就去吃飯。」對於巴奇的話洛基完全無法反駁，只好妥協了。

    「對了，明天早上不要安排工作，吃完早餐我們出去一趟。」還沒正式上工，巴奇已經開始在交代行程了。

    「要去哪裡？」洛基好奇地問了問。

    「去補充一下你家的食物，以免你餓死在家裡。」巴奇覺得這是他首要的工作，必須優先處理。

    「好，知道了。」洛基也覺得這件是挺重要的，他當然不會反對。

    「那就這樣啦，記得馬上去吃飯，明天見。」巴奇又提醒了洛基要吃飯，然後就掛斷了電話。

    洛基覺得他終於又開始可以過上順心的日子了，果然一個好的責任編輯太重要了，他真是太感謝巴奇及時出現，看到這個份上，他這陣子會對巴奇好一點的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初因為太趕，來不及寫完的番外之一
> 
> 總之非常喜歡閨密組的互動
> 
> 覺得兩個都太可愛了www
> 
> 希望我有把兩個人的可愛寫出來
> 
> 還有其他番外想寫，不過可能要看情況
> 
> 然後這個設定下的盾冬會寫出來
> 
> 大概就是婚紗寫完後的新文
> 
> 覺得又會被我拖很久XDDD
> 
> 紫筠 2019/01/02


End file.
